


Superstition

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [151]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Superstition

  
**players only. backdated to early 2014. In rl, Luke was supposed to be doing the remake of The Crow but it kept getting pushed back and now there's some doubt as to whether he'll do the project or not. Game canon is that he does.**

Alex rubs at the stubble on his chin, and looks over his shoulder to see what all the ruckus behind him is about. It's his third day visiting - okay, so maybe it's more like stalking - the set for Luke's _Crow_ remake. And Christ, can't the fucking props people keep it down? He shoots the main perpetrators a disgusted look then returns his attention to the take being filmed. Luke looks amazing as the titular character, Eric Draven. Of _course_ Luke looks amazing, he always does. But the thick black eyeliner... Damn. Oddly, though, even though Alex is hyper-aware of his husband, he's not spinning fantasies in his mind like he usually would be doing. Hell no, he's much too fucking paranoid. The shit that happened with the original film's star, Brandon Lee, was nearly twenty years ago, but it's fresh in Alex's mind nonetheless. A mysterious tragic death - murder? - which took place while the cameras were running, a fatal gunshot wound when the whole production team swore up and down that the guns were all filled with blanks... Yeah, Alex is watching his lover like a hawk, tense and on the alert for the slightest change in the atmosphere.

Theater people have always been a notoriously superstitious bunch.

The scene wraps and Luke flashes a grin at Alex, his expression quickly subdued, reacting to the tension radiating from his husband, apparent even from where he's standing. He takes the opportunity of a quick break to head over, sliding his arms around Alex's waist now that they're out and smiling up at him. "You're freaking me out," he says quietly. "I'm having a great time and you're looking like..." Yeah, no, _someone died_ is not the phrase to use here. "...you're not very happy," he finishes rather lamely.

The look Alex shoots his husband suggests that Luke is imagining the whole thing. "What?" he asks, his hands on Luke's hips. And he shrugs. "I'm just watching to make sure that you're safe. No big deal."

"Uh huh?" Luke pushes up on his toes and kisses Alex. "You know everyone here is making sure I'm safe. They're not about to let anything happen to me. _Especially_ given the history."

His jaw tightens, and Alex tries to find something fascinating to check out beyond Luke's shoulder. "So... what?" he says eventually, meeting his lover's gaze again. "Since they're all working hard to keep you safe, do you want me to leave?" He's not being sarcastic, for once. He's just quietly freaking out.

"No." Shocked Alex would think that, Luke hugs him closer. "I never want you to leave. I just - I want you to try and relax, enjoy yourself."

_Jesus._ Yeah, right. Not even possible. "You relax and enjoy yourself," Alex mumbles. "And just ignore me until you start work on a scene when no one's got a goddamn weapon pointed at you."

Luke exhales softly and gives Alex another kiss. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." _And I can't get through life without you_. Fortunately, those words remain locked inside Alex's skull. "I love you, too. You're everything to me."

"Is there anything I can do to make this easier on you?" Luke asks since he knows he's not going to talk Alex out of how he's feeling. And of course it had to be this film of all films where they're able to be together.

Alex lays his hands on Luke's cheeks and touches their foreheads together. Anything he could request would only hinder Luke, hampering his natural enthusiasm and joy for the task. Damage that is precisely what he doesn't want to effect. "No," he says with a sigh. "You're perfect. Do what you do."

"Okay," Luke agrees but he still wishes he could do something to allay Alex's fears. Especially since they've barely begun filming. "Lunch break's next," he says, giving his husband his very best suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah?" Alex forces a grin, trying to pretend like everything's okay. "Are you going to wear that eyeliner?"

"Just for you," Luke promises as he's called back, giving Alex one more kiss as Make-up crowds around him, tugging him away for touch-ups.

Watching his lover walk away, Alex keeps the fake cheery expression in place, but turns his back the moment Luke is occupied. _Fuck_ he's obviously doing no good here, and so he heads outside onto the lot to clear his head. He can't help his fears, damn it. But the last thing he wants to do is sabotage his husband, or his performance.

The next time Luke looks over, Alex is gone and he has to fight the feeling of concern that washes over him. It's normally easy to separate his devotion to work and to his husband and sir, but here, now, with both in close proximity, it's messing with his head. Fuck. He shakes it off though and throws himself back into the scene, knowing that by paying attention he's keeping himself safe - like he promised Alex. Two birds...

* * *

Lunchtime finds Alex kicked back in Luke's trailer, trying to quiet his mind by losing himself in Massive Attack. But he reveals just how on edge he still is when Luke opens the door, and instantly his eyes snap open so he can assess his lover for damages.

"I was wondering where you'd got to," Luke says with a smile, stepping inside with two styrofoam cartons precariously balanced on top of each other. "I brought lunch."

"Thank you." Tugging off his $380 headphones, Alex sets them aside and sits up straight on the sofa. "Good morning?" he asks, as-if casually.

Luke nods, handing one carton over and setting the other on the sofa beside Alex. "Beer?" he asks, grabbing a bottled water for himself from the mini-fridge. "It was great. I'm so glad we're finally actually doing this."

"Yeah, the delays have been a bit much," Alex agrees, and nods his thanks for the beer Luke passes to him. "I guess once the producers finally signed you, they all of a sudden remembered that this is a big deal Hollywood project. All hurry up and wait." He catches his husband's mouth in a kiss.

"Mm." Anything Luke was going to say gets lost in that kiss, his brain stuttering to a halt. "I'm just glad you're here." Regardless of Alex's fears, he is -- this time together, like this, something they might not get again.

"You know I wouldn't be anywhere else," Alex whispers against Luke's lips, his arms wrapping around so he can simply hold his lover close for a long moment. "I'm sorry I've been freaking you out."

"It's okay," Luke murmurs, pressing in as tight as he can. "I get it." And he does, but worrying's not going to stop something from happening. He smiles at Alex. "You could have asked me not to take the role."

Alex pulls back so he can see Luke's face. "You've got to know I would never do that." Hell, the possibility never even occurred to him.

"I know, but you could," Luke points out. "And you might have to once we have the baby. Or I might have to ask you not to take something. We'll both have to talk a lot more about any offers we get."

"That's true," Alex agrees, wanting to pet Luke's hair but knowing that he shouldn't; the wrath of the make-up department is legendary. He thinks about it a bit more, and can't hold back a slow but delighted smile. "Maybe soon," he whispers, and kisses Luke again. Maybe soon they'll get good news from Elin and her fertility doctor.

"It's weird we don't actually have to be there," Luke says, kissing Alex once more before he reaches for his food. "Just suddenly we'll get this call and there'll be a baby or there won't or I'll have to go wank in a jar again."

"Right. Because you _were_ there..." Alex shakes his head slightly and opens a styrofoam carton to see what Luke has brought for him. A few minutes pass, the silence unbroken but for the sounds of chewing. Then he asks, "What do you think? Is it bad luck to start thinking of baby names even before the woman is pregnant?"

"No." Luke grins. "Lots of people talk baby names way before they ever get pregnant." He nudges Alex's shoulder. "So? If it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl?" Just thinking this way softens Alex's heart, filling him with a sense of wonder. "Um. There's Basilia. It means 'royalty'," he tells his lover with a wink. "Or... I always liked the name Kaija. I just think it's really pretty. It probably means 'warrior' or 'wise virgin' or something like that. I think most Swedish female names that have been handed down through history kind of all mean one or the other." He sips at his beer. "What about a Welsh name?"

Luke laughs. "Um. Let's see. I like Kaija. Welsh, though. Aelwen, Mairin, Carys, I like Nia and Seren too," he says, reeling off his short list. He smiles at Alex. "Whatever we choose, it has to go with Evans-Skarsgard."

"Those all sound so beautiful. Exotic," Alex says with a smile. "I always like to know what names mean, though. Can we look those up?"

"Sure." Luke reaches for his phone. "Aelwen means fair-browed," he says with a soft laugh. "Mairin's a form of Mary and means beautiful. I know Carys - it's beloved." He frowns at his phone. "Nia's radiance or brightness and Seren's star. Hm. I don't know if I like that or not."

"I like them all," Alex replies, "but I'm gonna need you to write them down for me so I don't forget, and so I know how they're spelled." He cuts a piece of chicken on Luke's plate, then holds his fork up to his husband's mouth. And he grins. "I need to get in the habit of taking better care of you."

"No, you don't," Luke says with a laugh but he takes the bite anyway. "That's my job." One he wishes he could do full-time, but maybe some day, when everything calms down.

"What are you talking about? If we're going to have a baby, then we'll need to be in full partnership," Alex protests, cutting another bite of meat. "You can't take care of the baby _and_ me unless I'm also taking care of the baby _and_ you."

"Why not?" Luke asks, but for now he keeps eating, knowing he's going to be called back soon and needs the energy. "Lots of women do for their husbands. Ryan would for Sam if they were having kids. You don't think Sam would suddenly start doing laundry and cooking and all that, do you?"

Alex chuckles. "Okay, okay, if you insist. You still have full jurisdiction of laundry and cooking and so forth. But I meant that I need to be much more attentive to _you_. Like, how you're feeling, if you're getting too tired, or overwhelmed, or you need me to kick your ass into the gym, or eat healthier, or relax more... That kind of thing." He kisses Luke's forehead and whispers, "Mine."

Luke smiles. The way he feels about the last, about Alex's possessiveness... it's brilliant. It makes him feel all warm and loved and cherished. "Yours," he whispers back. "And we still didn't come up with boy names. Do you think that means something?" He grins.

"It means that you asked about girl names first," Alex says with a soft laugh. "Ummm... Let me think. The challenge here is to avoid any and all names of my brothers, including about 15 middle names, all told." He considers for a moment. "How about Oven? Or... Pelle. Rejer?"

"I like all of those," Luke says. "There aren't many Welsh names I'd saddle a boy with. Rhys maybe."

Alex's eyes instantly widen in delight. "Ooh! Like in _Terminator_! That's so fucking badass!"

Luke gives Alex a look and then laughs. "Yes, I guess so. Although it's spelled differently - R-h-y-s." He smiles. "You really like that?" He tries it out. "Rhys Evans-Skarsgard. At least it won't get him beat up in the schoolyard."

"Rhys Evans-Skarsgard," Alex repeats softly. "Yeah... yeah. I really like the way that sounds." He grins at his husband.

"Stop that," Luke says, poking Alex with his fork. "You're going to make me all melty and then they're going to call on me to be all intense and shit."

Alex ducks his head on an abashed smile, because the truth is that he's getting pretty damn melty himself. "Maybe while you're off being intense, I'll ring Elin. See if she's got even the tiniest little update." The suspense is... Yeah.

"That sounds like a good idea," Luke says, smiling, unable to stop, even when the expected knock comes just then and he sighs. "There we go. I love you," he says, kissing Alex hard on the mouth. "Say hi for me." His half-eaten meal set aside.

It's a reflex when Alex reaches out and fists his hand in Luke's - Eric Draven's - leather jacket. He pulls his lover down to meet him for a much longer, deeper kiss. One which should hold him for at least an hour. He lets go with a last lick of Luke's bottom lip. "Okay. I will."


End file.
